Crown of Remembrance
by Lovemeg101
Summary: It was never her fault that some woman saw her with the Pharaoh 5000 years ago in some vision. Nor was it her fault that she had come across the unknown gold ring that happen to be the 8th millenium item. It just wasn't her fault... YamixOC
1. Chapter 1

11.40.32

The night was clear and silent. No clouds roamed overhead over head, nor did they hide the waxing crescent of the pale bright moon, that shined through the dark of night.

In the middle of Switzerland sat a small brick building. The huge mountains, that were the Alps, caged the hill covered land.

From afar it probably looked lie a small home, not that anybody visited the area enough to second glace it.

It was a one room house, filled only with cheap necessities a person would need to live and feel somewhat comfortable.

A lumpy tatted old bed that sank torwards the floor from over use, and a patched up quilt that barely kept the cold away. Closer to the door, two pairs of chairs surrounded a termite infested table. Counters filled with unrefrigerated food, and a watering pipe that released when pulled by a rusty 1912 handle.

That leaves still one corner left.

Nestled in tightly, a proud polished red-oak desk that gleamed when hit with sunlight. Besides being out of place with the rest of the furniture, it now held the owner there.

He was a younger man, no older then twenty, with a deep tan and rough hands from overworked days. He wore a leather jacket and simple jeans. A helmet placed securely on his head, that prevented a view of his face.

Clenched in his hand, a roll of parchment.

He seemed to waste no time hurrying quickly out of the house and onto his motorcycle, that had been leaning on it's stand, waiting.

Driving north to an uncertain future, he ignored the burning flames that he had called home.

11.47.53

Thousands of miles away, in the middle of Domino, Japan, the Kame Game shop was darkened.

Most of it's residents were asleep in bed, unaware of the world they lived in, and the movement of shadows around them.

Above the shop was a small room, with two beds sitting across from one another. One shared dresser held the space in between.

The bed on the right held a lump that snored softly moving up and down in rhythm, while the other lay empty.

Yami Mouto was awake, sitting onto of the roof. Months earlier Isizu had preformed the ritual that gave him his own body, and since then he had came up here when he had to much on his mind.

This happened only at night, where in the day, he could easily just take a walk to clear his troubled thoughts, but he didn't want to worry Yugi and Grandpa, by wandering around in the late hours.

Tonight had been a night of impossible sleep, because, once again, his body was kept alert by an unknown source.

And for a split second, a feeling of fear crossed over him. For the past few weeks he had had this feeling, that something was about to take place.

The last time he felt this was right before battle city, months prior, and it was never a good thing.

Yami tilted his head to the sky, and thought ahead to tomorrow.

It was the day the household would grow larger, once again, as the granddaughter of family friend, Arthur Hawkins, joined them.

He wondered if this girl was the cause of his dilemma, but quickly put it off. Not everything new had to be dangerous, or connected to him in a way.

With a soft sigh, the Game King climbed back into his room, just as the cloak hit midnight….12.00.00...

November 26th : Domino High, Japan.

Three Floors. Three floors, and two hundred plus rooms. Three floors, two hundred plus room, and over 30,000 students.

The girl stood in awe at the magnificent sight before her. A normal High School building that somehow managed to impress her immensely.

Partly from surprise she dropped her suitcase, letting it fall the short distance with a thud. She sighed, and dropped her old backpack next to it, displaying the faded Hello Kitty print on the front.

Lifting her wrist, so her watch was eye level, she took note that she still had time before school let out.

Exhausted she lowered herself onto the floral printed suitcase, and pulled out a small back cell phone out of her jean pocket. Flipping the top up, delicate fingers pressed the seven numbers she had forced herself to memorize weeks earlier.

She picked slightly at her cuticles while she waited for the ringing to stop. "Hel-Moshi Moshi." An elderly voice spoke.

"Hey Grandpa, it's just me."

The other switch back to his natural language," Alex, Of coarse. How are You? You landed safely I presume?"

Alex smiled slightly at the familiar sound of her family's voice, "Yeah, everything went fine. Um, I'm actually just outside the school now. The driver seemed to know how to get here easier then the shop. So I thought I'd just wait her for them."

Alex wobbled on her suitcase, testing it.

"That's fine. Solomon what time does the school let out?"

Alex heard a slight mumble in response, before she was spoken to again, "School will be let out any minute Alex. Can you sit tight un-" The rest was drowned out by the ringing bell to let the students free.

"Listen Grandpa, I'll be there in a bit, bye" Alex snapped the phone shut, and slowly got to her feet.

By the time she had gathered her stuff, groups of students were already piling out the door, and dismerssed into there cliques.

Scanning the crowd, Alex spotted the people she was in search for. As they were one of the last groupsout, she felt a wave of relief wash over her in finding them.

Alex pulled at the suitcase handle, wishing she had had the ones with wheels.

The group was talking quietly amongst themselves when Alex caught up with them. "Excuse Me?" She asked, careful not to talk in English.

Five people turned yorwards her couriously. A tall blonde boy quickly smiled and placed a lanky arm around her shoulder, causing Alex to regret aproaching these strangers.

The boy looked at Alex kindly, but she could see the sparkle of mischouf in his eyes, "Ya lost? Ya need a place ta stay?" His eyes twinkled now with amusmant at Alex's discomfortableness. He released Alex and let out a chukle. Alex glared hotly at the blode, cursing under her breath.

(Yami's P.O.V)

Joey laughed at the young woman, content with her glaring at him.

During this time you looked at the stanger before you.

Her sun-streaked hair was held in a high ponytail, while her bangs were sweped ou of he eyes. Though glaring, her eyes still seemed large, and held a deep green coloring.

The girl's small nose wrinkled in annoyance at Joey's teasing, while full lips pouted. She wore simple clouthing that held tightly to her frame, reason porbably for Joey's attracrion.

Her lips parted, letting a strange language roll off her tonge. Somthing that sounded like Woo-me-nii-zin Lech-r.

Whatever it was, silenced your friend, and made him confused.

Sighing the girl turned towards you, "Yami and Yugi Mouto…I am Prof. Hawkins granddaughter Alex Talbot."

While with a slight american accent, she spoke clear Japanese, bowing in respect.

You could see Yugi smile visablly grow as he talked to Alex.

Your thought drifted as your friends were introduced. Tea confiding that she was glad to have anouther girl aroiund, while joey and Tristen both apoligized for Joey's action eairlier.

For a split second in all the comotion her eyes met yours, and you felt a spark of remembrance.

Taking a swift intake of breath you knew, you knew that this girl would play a part in your upcoming journy. But the thing was… you didn't want her to…


	2. Chapter 2

NO! THIS IS NOT A "**I'M EVER GOING TO FINISH THIS" UPDATE **

Ok, so the reason that I haven't updated this story is because I'm not sure if I should to a prelude to it or not.

SO I want you guys to tell me what you'd rather read.

**OPTION 1**

Do a AtemxOC story, where the story takes place BEFORE 'Crown of Remembrance' It would take place in Ancient Egypt, and focus on Atem and Alex's relationship in their pervious lives, and it would explain a lot about the conflicts in CoR, that might end up becoming confusing.

**OPTION 2 **

Just continue on with COR


End file.
